Story of A Girl
by Kuro Rotasu
Summary: 16-year-old DJ is a kunoichi with nothing worth living for. She's a broken and caged bird inside, despite the tough appearance. Can the Autobots mend this girl's broken spirit back together? Or is it too late to save what's left of her mind?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer and Other stuff:

I do not own Transformers. I only own DJ and the plot. I wish that I owned Transformers though. That would be badass.

This is a different DJ. If anyone has been reading TPWMTLWC this is not the same DJ. This character is really the original DJ. Def Jam is just a different version of the character and name.

You will find out her real name soon enough.

Also due to recent issues with taking my stories and reposting them on different sites. I am placing a copyright on my stories. I will say this though, I own only the story plot and the OCs that are in the story. I do not own the characters from Transformers, nor the franchise.

Enjoy!

(C) Copyright 2011

**Prologue**

**The bell rung.**

**That was the indication that school has ended. The last day of school has finally ended. Students flood out of the schools and hurry to say farewell to their friends and exchange numbers or give the names of their username on Facebook. But for 14-year-old Dayla-Jade Hazel, it marked the day she would finally escape this hell-hole only to move into another more violent hell-hole that she needs to escape. While there have been a few that have tried, they soon realize that she is a lost soul and can never be helped because there actually was nothing to save. Her humanity has been lost. Her emotions locked away. Her tear ducts ran out of tears a long time ago. Her soul, heart, and mind have been damaged, corrupted, and betrayed so much there is nothing in this world that would get a reaction from her.**

_**I am nothing…. There is nothing that can make me happy… nothing to make me smile…. Nothing to make me laugh….. No one to protect me….. To hold me tight and comfort me when I am upset….. To tell me that it is alright….. To say that they will always protect me… I am a fallen angel that will never see the light….. A lost soul that will always remain empty till the end of time… No one will help me rise when I fall…. No one…. No one… No one ever will….**_

**These were her only thoughts. She was a perfect student. Straight As' and well-behaved. But no matter how good she was, her foster parents always manage to find a reason to punish her. For no reason at all and since no one ever asked about the bruises and cuts that she always had or why she was admitted into the hospital so many times. Heck, no one has even thought of even trying to figure out why she acts so unemotional. No, they don't. Instead they use this as an excuse to try and break her. What they don't realize is this…..**

**Why try to break something that is already broken?**

**That's one question not even the smartest person could answer. But they only make up excuses to try and persuade others into thinking that they are right. When truthfully, they weren't.**

**DJ got onto her bus and sat in her usual seat. The seat right behind the bus driver. Students passing her to get to their seats called her names or threw something at her. But DJ showed no emotion to the treatment. The bus driver did nothing to tell them to stop. No threats to write them a referral. No contacting the administrative personnel and have them removed from the bus. DJ didn't care though. She just didn't. She hasn't in years.**

**When she got home, she went straight to her room and started packing her things into her sub-space bag that her father and uncle made with her before their deaths. She packed all her things. She was leaving this hell hole and wasn't coming back. She knew once she left, her foster parents will come after her and kill her to make sure she doesn't tell anyone. Once she was finished packing her belongings, she flipped the mattress and under it were several blue tin boxes that were filled to the brim with cash that her family left her and that she earned from her old job at her uncle's shop. Once that was packed, she went to the garage where her Suzuki motorcycle and helmet were. She undid the chains on the bike, pulled the keys out of her pocket, put her helmet on and fled the house on her bike. She was a free girl now and she wasn't going to take shit from anyone ever again.**

**Author's Note:**

**I know that this was slow and I know that its really depressing, but you see that is how DJ is. She doesn't have anything. I also apologize for there not being any giant badass robots in the story yet. But I assure you, they will come.**

**I put them in the next chapter. Only one though, I think.**

**Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! NEED FEEDBACK!**

**I won't be able to know what you want if I don't know if you like it.**

**Till All Are One,**

**Kuro Rotasu**

**P.S. The next few chapters were already made. So I probably won't be able to add everything you guys might want to see but I will put more up soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer and other stuff:_

I don't own Transformers. Only DJ. I own her. I wish that I owned Transformers. There would have been a lot of changes and Michael Bay wouldn't be allowed to come near the franchise, wouldn't even allow him to poke it with a 10 foot poll! That's how much of an ass I would be to him.

_Two years later_…

**The bell had rung. Summer break has started. Students from the local high school in Portland, Oregon leave the building, talking to their friends and making plans on what they wanted to do to start off their vacation. DJ picks up her bag and goes to her locker. She doesn't realize that she is being watched, at least that's what the group of students thought.**

"**What do you want," DJ asks, not showing any emotion in the tone that she was using nor turning around to look at them.**

"**You looked alone," came the reply.**

**DJ turned to see who was talking to her. There in front of her were three kids. A blond-haired girl, who was wearing a blue dress and black tights with sneakers. A brown-haired boy wearing a light tan button-up long sleeve shirt, which was rolled up past his elbows, a white T-Shirt underneath it, and blue jeans tucked into yellow boots that you would find construction workers wearing. Finally, a brown-haired boy wearing a white T-Shirt, brown jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He also had glasses and was in a wheelchair. She stood there for a few more seconds, her face full of surprise.**

"**I didn't think that I looked lonely," DJ finally replied, "No one really asks. So I thought I was fine."**

"**Are you waiting for someone," the blond asked.**

"**Not really," was DJ's quiet reply, "I don't have any friends."**

**The three of them looked surprised.**

"**Well," the blond said, with a smile, "We'll have to fix that. My name is Carly. This is my boyfriend Spike," she points at the standing brown-haired boy, "and this is Chip." She pointed at the boy in the wheelchair.**

"**I'm DJ."**

"**See," Carly said, "Now you have friends."**

**DJ's face changed from surprise to shock in record time.**

"**R-really," DJ asks, hesitantly, "This isn't a joke right. Because people used to play jokes like this on me all the time during the school year. I really hope you aren't kidding. Please tell me that you aren't kidding and that you're going to laugh at me and walk away. I can't take any more of that."**

**Carly, Spike, and Chip looked at her in shock again.**

"**People made fun of you because you don't have any friends," Chip asked in shock.**

**DJ nodded, "And the fact that I don't look or act like a girl."**

"**That's horrible," Spike said, "Why don't you hang out with us to make you feel better?"**

"**Really," DJ asks hopefully.**

"**Sure," Carly says happily, "It would be nice to talk to another girl now."**

**DJ smiles softly, "Thank you."**

**The four of them exit the school and head for the parking lot. There is parked a black with purple flames 2011 Lotus Elise convertible. DJ pulls out her car keys and unlocks her car. Spike, Chip, and Carly had shocked looks on their faces.**

"**That's **_**your **_**car," Carly asked.**

"**Yeah," DJ said, sheepishly, "I bought it as soon as it came onto the market. I've been saving up for one for a while. Is it bad that I have one?"**

"**No no no no no no," said Carly, "We just weren't expecting you to have an awesome looking car."**

**DJ smiled, "I got a 2009 Suzuki and a 2008 GT Ford Mustang back home too."**

"**Geez," Chip said, "Are you loaded or something?"**

"**I have a lot of money that I saved up for years," was DJ's reply, "So do you three need a ride?"**

"**No," Carly replied, "We have a ride. In fact, that's him right now."**

**DJ turns and heading towards them was a yellow Volkswagen Bug. It parked a little ways from them, but what shocked her most was what happened next. The car transformed into a robot that stood at 11 or 12 feet. He walked over towards them with a friendly smile. DJ wasn't at ease though, her training had taught her to always be alert. She did a quick visual scan on him to make sure he wasn't going to do anything to hurt her or her new found friends.**

"**DJ," said Spike, "Meet Bumblebee. He's an Autobot and a good friend of ours. Bumblebee, this is DJ, our new friend."**

**Bumblebee's smile seemed to grow, "Hi, it's nice to meet you, DJ. Are you new here?"**

**He offers his hand to shake as a greeting. DJ looks hesitant, but shakes his hand to try and be nice.**

"**Kinda," DJ replied, "I moved here by myself two years ago. Haven't actually gotten to know the town just yet. Hehe…."**

"**Two years," Chip said surprised, "and by yourself. Geez, you must be killing yourself being alone for so long."**

"**I'm used to it," was her reply, "Besides no one really cares if I live or die. So I think I can handle being on my own thank you."**

"**Why would anyone not care about you," asked Bumblebee, concern filled his voice, "I mean, shouldn't you be still living with your parents?"**

**DJ was quiet for a few moments.**

"**Don't have any," said DJ, "They died on the night I turned twelve. I have foster parents, but I refuse to stay with them. Left those two assholes two years ago for a reason and I'm never going back. I REFUSE TOO!"**

**Bumblebee, Carly, Spike, and Chip looked at her shocked. DJ, realizing what she did, got in her car and drove off as fast as she could. The four of them stayed there for a little while longer. Carly broke the silence.**

"**We need to find out more about her," was all she said. The others silently agreed.**

Author's Note

Well this is my second Chapter. I know that it sucks this was back a in 2011 that is started it. Around chaps 4 through I think six was on another document format on my dad's laptop and I can't get it, because I had originally saved it on a flashdrive. But it's missing so I have to redo all those chapters.

*sigh* so many hours typing them up. All gone. This bites. Oh, well. Let me know what you think and tell me if you have some good ideas for this. I really want to make some changes, but I'm coming up brain dead. NO! I can't be getting writer's block so soon!

Oh, well. Let me know what you guys think.

Till All Are One,

Kuro Rotasu


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer and Other stuff:**_

**I don't own Transformers. If I did, I would fire Michael Bay as soon as I found out that he planned on killing Jazz and Ironhide. End of story on that.**

**I only own DJ and the plot ideas.**

**I know that so far it's still slow, but as soon as I finish with Chap 3, there will be some more background history of DJ. Yes, her past will soon catch up on her. She can't hide forever. No matter how hard she tries.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'm soooo cruel, aren't I?**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

_**At DJ's House**_

**DJ got out of her car after she pulled into her driveway. She slammed the door shut a little more than she should have and ran inside her home. When she locked her door, she put her back up against it and slowly slid to the floor. Tears welling up in her eyes.**

'_**I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry,'**_** DJ thought as she calmed herself down enough to quickly wipe away any tears trying to escape and clear her head.**

'_**I'll order pizza tonight,'**_** she thought.**

_**At the Ark**_

**Bumblebee pulled to the entrance in silence as he listened to Carly giving out reasons why they should look up DJ's personal files. The humans exited his vehicle form and moved far enough away for him to transform into his bipedal form.**

"**Carly," Spike argued, "We should just let her be. You saw the look on her face. She is upset about that topic and we should respect that and give her space."**

"**But what if something is wrong and she needs help," Carly argued back, "She may need help and nobody will be able to help her if she isn't reaching out to someone."**

"**We just met her today," Chip stated, "I really doubt she would even trust us. You saw her hesitation when she shook Bumblebee's hand. Not to mention, when he transformed, she looked as though she was ready for some battle."**

"**Yes, I did," Carly retorted, "And that is also another reason why we should find out more about her. She might be in some kind of trouble. Honestly, why won't you two agree with me? Bumblebee, you agree with, right?"**

"**Carly," Bumblebee started, "But I'm going to have to agree with Spike on this one. The poor girl has a lot on her mind and you poking and probing and asking questions about her old life will probably hurt more than helping."**

**As the four continued to argue, they entered the rec room, where everyone stopped what they were doing and looked surprised that the four of them were arguing. Prowl and Jazz walked up to them.**

"**Hey now," said Jazz, "What's with all the arguing?"**

**They explained what they were arguing about and everyone in the room was rather surprised about what they heard.**

"**Ya 'no," Jazz said, "I think I want to know more about this girl myself."**

"**FINALLY," Carly yelled, "**_**SOMEONE **_**who agrees with me."**

"**You **_**do**_** realize you are going through the personal records of a person's life," said Optimus, who had just entered the room, "That is considered an invasion of one's privacy."**

"**But what if she is in some kind of trouble," Carly argued, "Don't you want to make sure she's not involved in something dangerous?"**

"**As much as I would like to make sure this girl is okay," Optimus stated back, "If we try to question her about her life, her reasons for coming here, and if she is involved in anything dangerous, we may be doing more harm than good."**

"**Thank you," said Spike, "That's exactly what I've been trying to tell her."**

**Optimus looked at Spike with amusement. While Carly continued arguing with the Autobot leader, Lazerbeak snuck out of the Autobot base and quickly flew to the Nemesis, the Decepticon base, and headed for Soundwave, who played back the argument that he had heard from the enemy base. Megatron listened intently. At the end of the video, Starscream scoffed at the discovery.**

"**So the Autobots are worried over a human girl," he complained, "Big deal. There must be more useful information that Lazerbeak found."**

"**Ah, Starscream," Megatron lectured, "You have yet to realize how perfect and useful this information is. Think for a moment, the Autobots are arguing over a girl. A human **_**femme**_**. There must be something about her that has caught their attention. If not, then we can use her as a bargaining chip and use her to destroy the Autobots once and for all."**

**Starscream was quiet as he pondered what Megatron had just told him. He looked at Megatron for a moment, before he narrowed his optics at him.**

"**What do you have in mind, **_**Leader**_**," Starscream hissed.**

"**All in good time, Starscream," Megatron replied, "All in good time. Soundwave, I want you to find out everything about this girl. Don't let a single detail escape you."**

**(A/N: In case you're wondering, Megatron is making Soundwave become DJ's stalker. Mwahahahahahahaha! :))**

**Soundwave nodded as he and his cassettes leave to start their mission.**

Author's Note

Wow, Megatron. You are making poor Soundwave become a stalker. Bad Megsie bad. No Energon goodies for you.

Not that I'd give any to him anyway.

Be sure to review. I want to know what you all think of this story. There won't be any romance for a few more chapters. Probably going to start having her past happen in Chap 4 or 5. Depending if I don't get writers block and try to change the pace of the story.

Review please!

Till All Are One,

Kuro Rotasu


End file.
